


april to death

by doodoobutter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Injury, Desperate times call for desperate measures, F/M, just the typical John Seed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoobutter/pseuds/doodoobutter
Summary: "Sshhh, Deputi. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau terus meronta." senyumnya terlihat gila. "Kau ingin ini semua berakhir, kan? Menyatukan dirimu kembali akan sangat mudah, tapi aku ingin kau untuk bekerja sama denganku di sini."Cuma angin yang keluar dari mulut Rook. Ia telanjang dan sekarat di bawah Seed termuda yang gila, sadis."Kau siap berkata, Ya?"





	april to death

John tak bisa menghentikan erangan kecil di balik tenggorokannya ketika melihat Rook terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya atau menahan matanya untuk tidak terbalik. Darah dan air mata dan kencing menggenang di bawah tubuh ramping Rook yang tersusun dari otot yang padat, terbentuk sempurna dari hasil aktivitas fisik yang ia lakukan selama ini. Wajahnya yang mengerut dengan ingus dan air mata juga rintihan dari rengekan memelasnya, _bunuh saja aku, kumohon bunuh saja aku,_ cuma membuat ereksi yang telah John tahan semakin sesak dan mulai menyakitkan ditekan jeansnya. John mengambil napas panjang, menarik jeans ketatnya ke atas kemudian berjongkok di sebelah wanita yang telah membuat libidonya meruncing tajam akhir-akhir ini. Di mana kepalan tangannya menjadi pelepasan yang tak dapat memberikan klimaks yang ia inginkan. Belum lagi pikiran-pikiran kotor yang membuatnya malu setiap kali bertemu Joseph. Dia frustrasi. Obatnya cuma satu.

"Deputi." John menyentuh pipi Rook dengan mata pisau lipat yang tumpul. Darah menempel ke sana, begitu kontras di atas kulitnya yang lengket dan pasi. Keningnya berkerut dengan kedua alis bertaut. Dan ia meringis setiap kali benda itu makin menusuk ke dalam kulitnya atau bergerak makin dekat ke arah matanya.

"Ah, kau jauh terlihat begitu manis seperti ini. Menangis, merengek seperti anjing, memohon kepadaku," gumaman John terdengar jauh. Seakan ia sedang berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "tak berdaya." Ia melihat ketakutan yang sama terpantul di kedua bola mata Rook seperti sebelum ia menusukkan pisau ke tengah abdomennya dan menyayat turunーJohn tahu apa yang ia lakukanーtepat di atas rahimnya. Seperti binatang. Tangan kanannya yang bebas turun meraba sisi kanan Rook, menyinggung sedikit putingnya yang mengeras ketika menyeret bantalan jarinya ke sela lubang yang ia buat untuk mendapatkan sentakan dari Rook. Begitu menyentuh kubangan darah yang menghitam dan lengket, napas John mendadak terenggut ia nyaris tercekik. Seakan ia mendapatkan orgasme. Ya Tuhan, _sensasi_ ini yang ia rindukan.

Rook lantas berteriak, meremat pergelangan tangan John seperti lilitan ular, berteriak lebih sengsara lagi ketika jari John menggali masuk ke dalam robekan kulitnya.

"Sshhh, Deputi. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau terus meronta." senyumnya terlihat gila. "Kau ingin ini semua berakhir, kan? Menyatukan dirimu kembali akan sangat mudah, tapi aku ingin kau untuk bekerja sama denganku di sini."

"Jo...hnー" Cuma angin yang keluar dari mulut Rook. Ia telanjang dan sekarat di bawah Seed termuda yang gila, sadis.

Ia _takut_.

_Sial_, ia takut untuk mati meskipun ia memelas untuk jalan pintas itu belum lama ini. Pergulatan perasaannya untuk tunduk pada keinginan penawannya membuat Rook meneteskan air mata. "John..." Suara yang keluar dari mulut Rook terdengar putus asa, sengsara, yang mendorong ego John semakin melambung.

"Yeah, Deputi?" John terdengar terlampau riang dan angkuh. Ia menarik dua jarinya keluar dari perut Rook kemudian mengelus pipinya yang dingin dengan tangan yang sama. "Kau siap berkata, _Ya_?"

Rook menelan ludah. Ia mulai tak bisa merasakan kakinya yang membuatnya gelisah. Napasnya memburu, matanya liar ketika ia menatap wajah manis John tak jauh dari wajahnya. Bintik mukanya terlihat jelas dan Rook bisa membaca macam-macam warna di Azurenya yang menghanyutkan.

"...ya. _Fuck, ya_, John. _Iya_." rintih Rook kembali menangis sambil memejamkan mata.

John menyatukan dahi mereka yang berkeringat. Membelai kepalanya sambil memberikan ciuman di bibir Rook yang tak berhenti bergetar dan membisikkan kutipan biblikal di atasnya sebelum menjauhkan diri. Ia kemudian bangkit menggendong Rook gaya pengantin ke atas meja operasinya yang dingin. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang ketika ia menyatukan Evenya kembali.

**Author's Note:**

> just the typical John things. late night thoughts are wild af. april to death merupakan salah satu lagu dari Flower Face. entah kenapa, setiap dengar itu keingat si abang John ( ^:
> 
> xoxo, stay hydrated fam!


End file.
